KND Operation DAUGHTER
by kukiwallyloverke
Summary: What happens when a strange girl comes fallen in the treehouse of sector V? And is she really from the future?


A/N I don't own the KND Mr. W. does but I do own Numbuh 434 because that's me XD

KND OPERATION: D.A.U.G.H.T.E.R.

Daughter

Angry

Unlike

Great

Hunger

Terrible

Emo

Reader

It was a silent day at sector v's treehouse. No missions, no nothing to do but just be…

''Bored!!!'' an Australian boy aka Wallabee Beatles said to his friends. ''Same here bro.'' Said a yawning Hoagie P. Gilligan. Abby Lincoln looked up from her magazine , that she already read a buhmillion times, and looked at the others. ''Sorry guys I can't handle it we don't have any missions.'' Said Nigel Uno with his British accent. ''Let's play a game!'' Kuki Sanban replied. ''NO!!!'' The others yelled. ''Ah come on why not?'' She asked. Number 4 stood up from his seat and walked over to her. ''Because you always chose cruddy games!'' He yelled into her face. She started to cry. Wally looked worried. ''Aw Kuki come on don't cry. I'm sorry k?'' She looked at him…and then hug him. ''I forgive you Wally!'' ''Kuki can't…breath…'' ''Oh sorry.'' She giggled while letting him go.

Suddenly there was a crash and everything went black.

''Aaah my cruddy head.'' Wally said while rubbing it. ''What happened?'' Number 2 asked. ''Is everybody alright?'' Nigel asked. ''Yeah numbuh 5's alright.'' Abby answered. ''Where's Kuki?'' Wally asked. ''I don't know.'' ''We gotta find her guys!'' He looks around and see her lying on the ground. ''KUKI!'' He runs to her and take her into his arms. She slowly opened her eyes. ''Wally?'' She asked. ''Yes Kuki it's me are ya oilright?'' He asked. ''I'm fine I only have an headache.'' She answered while getting up from his arms. ''What's that?'' She asked while pointing at something. The others turned around . They where looking at a huge ship. It was black and it had the form of an UFO. It had got lights with different colours and there was written in dark red letters…TND. They looked at it with big eyes. ''Woah.'' Numbuh 4 only could say. ''Guys take your weapons you still don't know what's in there.'' Said numbuh one while taking a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. The others took also their weapons and went slowly closer to the ship. Suddenly they heard a voice.

''Stupid cruddy buttons. I still don't understand a thing about it.'' Sector V stood there with their weapons and looked at a girl. It was a teenager, she was short, had black hair with a lot of bangs and dark red stripes in it, she was wearing a dark hoodie with '434' in bloody letters on it, a black skinny jeans with a studded and pointed belt and some all stars with skeletons on it. She had also a lot of accessories like 2 hand gloves with skeletons on it, a necklace with a werewolf, a dragon ring and another ring with little paws on it, a watch, a metaller bracelet and some little black bracelets behind it. An emo…

''KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATION!!!'' Nigel yelled. The others pointed their weapons to the girl. The teenager looked up and stared at sector V. ''Whoa wait a sec dudes.'' She said while putting her hands in the air. ''Oi don't wanna hurt ya!'' She continued. They lowered their weapons and watched the girl. ''She talks just like Wally.'' Kuki giggled. ''She probably comes from Australia then.'' Numbuh 5 replied. ''Well numbuh 4 talk to her.'' Numbuh 5 continued. ''WHAT?! No way!'' Wally said. ''Come on number 4 we don't understand a thing about what she's saying. Well not much anyway.'' Number 2 said. Number 4 sighed and walked over to the girl with his weapon still in his hands. ''Hay…'' He began. ''…Listen oi don't wanna hurt ya so tell us whatch'ya doing here and we won't hurt you.'' He finished. The girl looked at him. ''Dude I told ya oi don't wanna hurt ya!'' Number 4 lowered his weapon at this reaction. He looked carefully at the girl. He recognized something familiar in her eyes…but what?

''Numbuh 4 what's she saying?'' Number 5 asked. Wally woke up from his dream and turned to his friends. ''She said she doesn't wanna hurt us.'' ''Off course I don't wanna hurt you guys.'' Number 4 gulped and looked over his shoulder, there stood the girl with folded arms. He pointed his weapon to her. ''Stay there or I'll use it!'' She raised an eyebrow and pushed the weapon away. ''Whateva…'' Number 4 looked at her…she was short but still taller then he is. ''And why the crud did ya do that?!'' He yelled at the girl. ''Because it's not necessary, that's why.'' She answered calmly. Number 1 stood before the girl. ''So you do speak English.'' He asked. The girl turned to him. ''Off course…I only have an Australian accent.'' ''Ha! I told ya she talks just the same as Wally!'' Kuki yelled at number 5. Everybody looked at her and then back at the teenager. ''So what are you doing here and WHO THE HECK ARE YA ANYWAY?!!!'' Wally yelled into her face again. She looked at him. ''Chillax mate.'' She said while ruffling his hair. Number 4 pushed her hand away. ''Stay offa me!'' He yelled again. The girl rolled her eyes and turned back to their leader. ''If ya give me something ta drink I'll tell you everything you wanna know.'' Number 1 looked at her and nodded. ''Fine follow me.'' He said while walking to the kitchen. The girl followed and then the others. With a grumpy number 4 at the end.

Each member took a chair, also the teenager. Number 1 gave her something to drink and sat down. ''So…'' He started. ''Who are you? And what are you doing here?'' He finished. Everyone looked at the girl and waited for answers. But she didn't said anything she was just drinking her soda. ''Hello? We're asking something!'' Number 2 said. The girl looked at him, put her glass down and cleaned her wet mouth with her sleeve. She sighed. ''Alright…I'm Kelly but you can call me numbuh 434, I'm in ta TND and I'm a spy and a fighter.'' Everyone looked at her with their mouth's dropped. ''But…there is no TND and number 434 doesn't exist.'' Number 2 replied suddenly. The girl looked at him again. ''That's because I come from the future.'' She said.

''Hahaha right from the future that's a good one Kelly!'' Number 4 said while laughing. But Kelly didn't laugh. Number 4 looked at her and stopped laughing. ''You're serious?'' He asked. ''Yeah.'' She replied shortly. ''From what year?'' Number 5 asked. ''What year is it here?'' Kelly asked now. ''The year 2000.'' Number 1 answered. ''2021'' Kelly answered. Everybody except the teen gasped. ''That's like almost 21 years into the future!!!'' Number 4 yelled. ''That IS 21 years into the future you fool!'' Number 5 yelled while hitting him with her cap. ''Ouch!! What did I said?!'' He asked while rubbing his head. Everybody rolled their eyes except for Wally. ''Ya know you just sound like my dad.'' Number 434 replied. ''What's your name again?'' She finished. ''Wallabee Beatles.'' He answered. The girl looked with big eyes to him. ''Dad?'' She asked slowly.

Everyone looked at her and then at Wally. ''D…ad?'' Wally asked. Kelly jumped off her chair, ran to Wally and hugged him. ''Omg dad I thought I never would meet you!!!'' She yelled while hugging him. ''Where are ya talking about girl?'' Number 5 asked. Kelly let Wally go and sat back on her chair. ''Sorry, you guys probably think I'm mad.'' She said grinning. ''Well you are!!!'' Wally yelled while hiding behind number 3. ''Listen I'll tell you everything so you understand.'' Everyone watched her and listened to her story. ''It all began when I was born…

**FLASHBACK**

It was a dark and rainy night. A light flash appeared. In the light you could see a red car crossing over the road. It stopped in front of the hospital, a teenager got out off his car and grabbed his girlfriend in his arms. He went inside the hospital and closet the door behind him.

Inside the hospital…

The dark haired girl was laying on a bed, her boyfriend next to her. ''It's gonna be oilright.'' He said slowly while stroking her hair. She smiled sadly. ''Don't worry about me, worry about our baby.'' The blond teenager stroke her hair again. ''It'll be ok.'' He said while putting his hand slowly on her belly. Suddenly she grabbed his hand and looked at him. ''It began.'' She whispered. The boy pushed the alarm and nurses came in and brought her to another room. ''You better wait outside sir It's going to be bloody.'' The doctor said while closing the door. Then you only could her a scream.

A couple of hours later…

The teenager sat on a chair holding the girl, who was laying in a bed, her hand and smiled. ''How are we going to call her.'' She asked while looking at the baby in her arms. ''What do you think about Kelly?'' The teen asked. The girl looked up and smiled. ''That's a beautiful name Wally.'' She said while kissing him on the lips. They broke apart and Wally stroke the baby's hand.

Two years later…

''But honey please that mission is to dangerous!'' The black haired girl said. ''I have to do this sweetie…'' He answered slowly. The girl started to sob. He gently pulled her chin up and wiped some tears away with his thumb. She looked at him and smiled softly. ''Take care of her.'' He said while stroking his two year old daughter's hair. The kid smiled. He looked back at his girlfriend. ''I love you.'' He said while kissing her. ''I love you to.'' She said when they broke apart. He took his suitcase and walked over to the door and opened it. Then he turned around. ''I'll be back soon.'' He said then he closed the door behind him and the girl and her child where alone. ''Where…dad?'' The child asked her mom. ''He's going away for a time.'' She answered with a fake smile.

With the years the girl grew and became a teenager…

They where at the moon base every TND and KND was there. They where clapping for a black haired girl. ''Congrats number 434 you're now in the TND.'' Number 25 (get it **wink) **said. ''Thanks number 25. I only wished my dad would see me like this.'' She answered. The girl put gently a shoulder on hers. ''I'm so sorry.'' She said. ''It's alright…I just wished he never did that mission.'' Kelly said.

**END FLASHBACK**

''So that's why I hugged him. He's my dad.'' Kelly said while pointing to number 4. Nobody couldn't believe their ears, especially number 4. ''But how did you came here then?'' Number 2 asked. ''I had to go on a mission but my engine started to freak out and now I'm here.'' Kelly answered. ''I…die?'' Number 4 only could bring out. ''Yeah you did, I mean will.'' 434 answered slowly. ''But if I'm your dad who's your mom then?'' He asked while looking up. Everyone looked at her again.

''Kuki Sanban.'' She answered slowly. Now everyone looked at number 3 who was blushing like mad, same for number 4. ''Me?'' Number 3 asked slowly. ''You are Kuki Sanban?'' Kelly asked. ''Yes I am.'' Kuki answered. ''Omg lol! Hey wait a minute…If you are my mom and you my dad then it means that this is…sector v?'' She asked while pointing at 3 and 4. Nigel stood up. ''Yes we are sector v.'' ''You are probably Nigel, you're Abby and you're Hoagie.'' She said while pointing to the others. ''How do you know that?'' Number 2 asked surprised. ''Well my mom…I mean Kuki are great friends with you guys.'' She answered. ''I'm gonna…die.'' Wally said again. Everybody looked at him again. ''How old am I when I die?'' He looked up at Kelly. ''18…you where 18.'' She replied slowly. ''Wait if Wally's 18 when he dies and you where two years old then…that means that Kuki was pregnant when she was…16?'' Asked number 5. ''Yes…She is.'' Kelly replied. ''Well isn't that a little…young?'' Number 5 asked. ''Yeah well I was kinda an accident.'' She said while giggling a little. ''What do ya mean?'' Wally asked. ''Hehe…well there was a party and you and Kuki drunk to much, you brought her home and well ya know her parents weren't home and from something comes another…and then you got me!'' Number 434 said while laughing. ''I don't get it…'' The guys said. The girls just giggled. ''What are ya laughing at?'' Wally asked. ''Nuthing…'' Number 5 replied. Kuki was blushing at the idea. ''But what happened after I die…I mean does Kuki have another boyfriend or what?'' Wally asked. ''Well…there's a guy…'' 434 began. ''WHO IS IT?!'' Wally asked totally mad.

''Ace…'' She replied. ''THE KID???!!!'' Everyone asked, especially Wally. ''Yeah…I swear Kuki don't start something with him he's a total jerk!'' Kelly replied while looking at her mom. ''Yeah you better don't!'' Wally said jealous. ''What's wrong number 4…you're jealous?'' Hoagie asked while grinning. Wally, immediately started to blush. ''Well Kelly says he's a jerk and I think he's one to!'' He replied nervously. Everyone rolled there eyes. ''Why is the kid a jerk then?'' Number 3 asked. ''Well…he…hit you and…'' She sighed and took a deep breath. ''Rape you…'' She finished. ''WHAT HE HITS HER AND RAPE HER…I don't now what that last one is but whatever?!'' Wally yelled. ''WHAT AN ASSHOLE I SWEAR IF I SEE HIM AGAIN I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!'' He said while getting mad. ''Calm down dad…that already happened.'' Kelly said slowly. ''What?'' He asked while turning to his daughter. ''I…well kinda…kill him.'' Kelly answered nervously while twirling with her fingers.

''Why?'' Nigel asked while sitting back on his chair. ''Well normally I was very scared of him because he also hit me…Well one night he was at our house and I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs. I heard my mom yelling…I came into the living room and saw Ace hitting her. My blood began to boil. I jumped on the jerk, took him by his collar and start to hit him. My mom called the police and well when they came in, he was already death.'' She said. ''Ha good enough for ta jerk!'' Wally yelled. ''WALLY! How can you say something like that?!'' Kuki yelled and asked at the same time. Wally bow his head in shame. ''Well sorry mom but dad's right. If I didn't do that then the murderer of Wally would never be punished.'' She said. ''What do you mean sweetie?'' Kuki asked in her mother voice. ''Well before he died I heard him calling to a friend of his and he said he killed my father when he went on the mission.'' She said. ''So the kid killed Wally?'' Kuki asked. Numbuh 434 nodded. ''IF I GET HIM INTO MY HANDS HE'LL BE NOT HAPPY THAT HE EVER WAS BORN!!!!!'' She yelled suddenly with her eyes like fire. Everybody watched her scared. ''So…if numbuh 5 understand the kid killed number 4 because he was in love with number 3, but number 3 didn't loved him so he started to hit her instead. Am I right?'' Abby asked. ''Totally! You're smart Abby!'' Kelly said. ''Thanks.'' Abby replied. ''Your welcome.'' Kelly answered.

''So how are you suppose to get back?'' Number 1 asked. ''I dunno. It seems like I'm stuck here.'' 434 shrugged. ''Stuck here?'' Nigel asked. ''What's wrong with that?'' Abby asked. ''What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong if you guys didn't notice this is a teenager! Maybe she's lying about the future. Maybe she isn't even from the future!!!'' He yelled while punching with his fist on the table. Everybody watched him with a raised eyebrow. Then suddenly Kelly stood up. ''Where are you going?'' Hoagie asked. She turned her head. ''I'm going to proof that I come from the future.'' She said walking trough the door. After a couple of seconds she popped her head back in. ''Euh…guys are ya coming?'' She asked. ''Right sorry.'' The team said as they stood up and walked trough the door.

(KND logo)

Outside the treehouse…

''Alright what the crud are we doing here?'' Number 4 asked. The teenager turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. And then she changed into…number 4. The others looked at the fake number 4. ''How did you?'' Number 2 started. ''I told ya I'm a spy I can change in whatever I want, whoever I want.'' Kelly said while turning back in her normal self. ''But how?'' Hoagie asked. ''That's my little secret.'' She said while winking. ''You just wear a bra so you can change into something, that's already invented.'' Number 1 said while folding his arms. ''Fine what do I have to do then?'' Kelly sighed. ''You want to do anything to proof yourself?'' Nigel asked. ''Anything!'' Kelly replied. ''Fine…'' Nigel said smiling.

At the delightful mansion…well actually in the garden of it…

''And what are we doing here?'' Wally asked. ''Kelly is going to destroy the delightful-maker-machine.'' Nigel said slowly. ''But number 1 that's impossible!'' Abby yelled. ''Chill Abby I'm number 4's daughter I can handle this easily. So where is that cruddy machine?'' She replied. ''Over there.'' Nigel said while pointing at the mansion. ''Alright! I'll be back in a couple of minutes.'' She said while marching towards the mansion. Kuki rushed over to Nigel. ''WHAT DID YA DO YOU JUST SEND OUR DAUGHTER INTO THE MANSION OF THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN!!!!!!!!!'' She said yelling while pointing at Wally who was blushing. ''Don't worry Kuki she'll be alright…if she said the truth.'' Nigel answered slowly.

Inside the mansion…

Number 434 was walking slowly in the mansion when she suddenly saw five kids. ''Who are you?'' The DCFDTL asked in union. ''Hay I'm Kelly. I come here to see the machine that you guys have so I can use it to make sector v delightful.'' She said slowly. ''Do you really think we believe you?'' They asked. ''Well off course I'm a teenager ya know.'' She said while throwing up a quarter with her fingers. The DCFDTL watched as the quarter went up and down. Then suddenly Kelly throw it their way…

KND Q.A.U.R.T.E.R.

Quarter

As

Usual

Thingy

Enjoys

Rude things

… there was a big smoke. ''HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?!'' They yelled. Number 434 just grin and walked slowly passed them to the machine room.

Outside the mansion…

Sector v was sitting in the grass waiting for Kelly to return. Kuki was sitting alone looking at the mansion sadly. ''Can I join you?'' Wally asked. ''Sure.'' Kuki said without turning her head. Wally sat next to her. ''Don't worry she'll come back.'' He said. ''Why are you so sure Wally?'' Kuki asked now turning her head to the Aussie. ''Come on Kooks she's our daughter. She knows what she's doing.'' He said calmly. Kuki smiled at him and came closer. ''I hope it.'' She said while putting her head on his shoulder. Wally just smiled and put his head on hers.

(KND logo)

Back inside the mansion…

434 opened the door and stood before the machine. ''This is it? I have to destroy a cylinder thingy machine? How well if they say so.'' She put a bomb on the machine and pushed a button.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

Sector v watched the mansion as it got in flames. Then they waited for a couple of minutes. Nobody came back. Kuki started to cry and Wally put an arm over her. Then they saw something coming out of the house. Everybody looked up and saw Kelly standing before them with folded arms. ''Dude I think I blew up the refrigerator instead of the machine.'' She said while rubbing the back of her head. ''Well she got number 4's brains.'' Abby whispered to Hoagie who began to grin immediately. ''Anyway I had a couple of seconds over so I brought a gift for you number 1.'' She turned around and the others couldn't believe their eyes. There they were laying tied up…the DCFDTL and Father. ''Well it's actually a little present for the artic base I suggest.'' Kelly said. ''So believe her now number 1?'' 5 asked her leader. Nigel still couldn't believe his eyes but after a couple of seconds , and a hit of Abby's cap, he shook his head and looked at the teen. She looked back. The others watched and sighed when they suddenly saw each other shaking hands. ''Welcome to the KND number 434.'' Nigel said. ''Thank you number 1.'' She said while letting him go. Nigel turned to his team. ''Alright team Kelly is now one of us. Number 5 call the artic base. Number's 3 and 4 you better talk with your daughter she knows more about your future then any of us and number 2 come with me to take a milkshake. Oh and number 5 come with us after you called the artic base.'' Nigel said. Everyone nodded and went their own way…

Number's 3,4 and 434 where walking in the park. ''So what do you guys wanna know about me?'' Kelly asked. Number's 3 and 4 looked at each other then Wally nodded at Kuki. ''Well when did I and Wally became a couple?'' She asked. 434 thought for a minute. ''I think it was when you got 'decommissioned'.'' She replied. They both gulped. Kelly looked down at her parents. ''What's wrong?'' She asked. ''Well…'' ,Wally started, ''We're already a couple.'' He finished. Kelly stopped walking and looked at them. Kuki and Wally turned around. ''Are you ok Kelly?'' Kuki asked. ''That's the reason why I was so good at beating the DCFDTL.'' 3 and 4 just looked at her confused. ''Come on mom and dad understand it! You guys are changing the future!''

TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED

(snow screen)

TRANSMISSION CONTINUES

Meanwhile at the milkshake bar…

''So…number 1. Do you think Kelly knows something about us?'' Number 2 asked while drinking his milkshake. ''Possible…why number 2?'' Nigel asked while paying the waiter. ''I dunno…I'm just curious about the future that's all.'' He respond. ''Well number 5 thinks Kelly is hiding something for us.'' Abby replied. ''Why do you think that?'' Number 1 asked his team mate. ''Well she's acting weird since she's with us…'' she answered. ''Chillax numbuh 5 it's just your imagination.'' Hoagie said. ''Mmm…numbuh 5 isn't so sure about that.'' She said while rubbing her chin.

Meanwhile at the park…

''Changing the future?'' Wally asked surprised. ''Yes! Dad maybe everything is gonna be alright! Maybe you won't die!'' She said while hugging him. ''I won't die!!!'' Wally yelled while hugging Kelly back. They both started to dance. ''Euh…guys there are people looking at us…'' Kuki said slowly under her breath. Kelly and Wally stopped dancing and looked at number 3. ''Sorry…'' They both said while rubbing the back of their heads. ''So when did you guys…ya know kissed?'' Number 434 asked while moving her eyebrows up and down. Kuki and Wally immediately started to blush. ''Well…actually a week ago.'' He said to her. ''After we changed back into normal kids instead of city zombies.'' Kuki said. ''Mmm… a week…that's since I am here right?'' She asked. ''Yeah I guess so.'' Wally replied. They walked further until Kelly stopped again.

''Who's…that guy?'' She asked dreamily while pointing at a dark skinned teenager. ''That's Maurice…he was one of us before…he got decommissioned.'' Kuki said while looking sad. Maurice walked over to the girl. ''Hay there.'' He said. 434 started to blush immediately. ''Euh…h…ey…'' She stuttered. Number's 3 and 4 watched them both. ''So what's your name, pretty?'' Maurice asked. ''Kelly.'' Number 434 said nervously. Maurice came closer to her. ''You know you got beautiful hair.'' He said while stroking it. Number 434 blushed even more.

''KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATION!!!!'' Nigel yelled. Both teens turned around and saw sector v standing there. ''It's alright Kelly me and Kuki warned the others.'' Wally said. He turned around to wait for an answer but she was…gone?

(KND logo)

Number 434 is standing in a black room in the shadow sit someone but you can't see him/her.

''You already said to much number 434!'' Said the dark figure with a deep voice. ''He has the right to know everything!'' 434 said. ''NO!!!!'' The shadow yelled at her. Kelly bowed at this reaction. ''No…it's already worse enough that you lied to 3 and 4! Now they're scared for the future! You even almost tell who you really are!'' The shadow screamed. ''I'm sorry sir…I just wanted to warn them and tell them what's going to happen to Nigel Uno sir…'' She said calmly. ''You can't tell his whole future Kelly. You know you can't.'' The mysterious figure said. ''Yes I'm sorry…I'll go back to my ship if you want…'' she said slowly. ''Maybe…you first can say goodbye…'' The shadow said. Kelly looked up. ''Really?! Oh thanks sir!'' She said while walking out of the door. ''Kelly…'' She turned around. ''Yes?'' ''Don't tell them to much.'' It said. ''I won't.'' Kelly answered. Then she turned around and left.

Meanwhile at the tree house…

''Where can she be?'' Kuki asked. ''Maybe she's just back to her time.'' Wally said while putting a hand on her shoulder. Then the door opened. Everyone looked up and saw Kelly standing in the doorway. ''Guys…we need to talk.'' She said slowly. Sector V looked at each other.

(KND logo)

They're sitting in the living room, on a couch…Nigel alone same for Hoagie, Kuki and Wally on a big one with Abby and Kelly standing. ''What do you want to tell us , honey?'' Kuki asked with her mother voice. ''I lied to you guys.'' She started. ''What?! Why?'' Wally asked. ''Wait let me explain! I DO come from the future and yes I'm 3 and 4's daughter. But I lied about Wally…he doesn't die. I'm on a mission…a mission to proof that Nigel Uno is the real chosen one.'' She said. ''Where are you talking about?'' Abby asked. Kelly looked down. ''I can't tell you guys…I'm terribly sorry.'' She said slowly. ''I only can say that I have to go…'' She said also. The others looked at her and after a couple of minutes they smiled and then hugged her. ''We're going to miss you.'' Hoagie said. ''It was so nice to fight side to side with my future daughter.'' Wally said. ''I'm going to miss you Kelly.'' Kuki said with teary eyes. ''You are cool girl.'' Abby said slowly. ''You are a great KND operative Kelly just like your mom and dad.'' Nigel said smiling. They broke up and Kelly smiled back at him then she saw the others crying. ''Don't cry for me…save up your tears for your friend.'' She said. The others looked at each other.

That were her last words before she disappeared…

She was standing again in the dark room.

''Well done Kelly you completed your mission.'' The shadow said. ''Thank you…number one.'' She bowed. Nigel smiled at her.

END TRANSMISSION


End file.
